The selective oxidation of various hydrocarbons to oxygen containing compounds (aldehydes, ketones) has received considerable attention since the oxygen containing compounds have many commercial applications. Usually the reaction involves the selective oxidation of olefins to aldehydes or ketones. However, it would be more beneficial to convert alkanes to aldehydes and ketones.
The art discloses some catalysts which are stated to be useful for the selective oxidation of alkanes. For example the use of scheelite type oxides has been reported in Appl. Catal. 70, 189 (1991). The use of V--Sb--O has been reported in Appl. Catal. 33, 343 (1987). The use of di-vanadyl pyrophosphate to produce methacrolein from isobutane has been reported in U.S. Pat. No. 5,329,043. The use of gold and/or silver containing vanadium pyrophosphate catalysts is reported in JPO5178774-A. Finally, U.S. Pat. No. 5,191,116 discloses a molybdenum hetero-polyacid catalyst.
In contrast to this art, applicants have developed a simple catalyst which is very active in the conversion of both alkanes and alkenes to oxygen containing organic compounds. This catalyst contains a noble metal such as platinum and an SbOx component where x varies from about 1.5 to about 2.5. The catalyst is characterized in that the noble metal particles and the SbOx component form an alloy. Finally, the catalyst can also contain a promoter and/or a refractory inorganic oxide.